


Light Show

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: While hanging Christmas lights, Mac falls into Jack's arms.  Literally.





	Light Show

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> For JackGyver, who requested Mac falling off a ladder while hanging Christmas lights, Jack catching him, and them kissing. Hope this satisfies!

“A little to the left,” Jack Dalton directed his partner, Angus “Mac” MacGyver.

Mac obediently moved the string of Christmas lights he was hanging from the roof slightly left.

“Now a little higher,” Jack said.

Mac had had enough.  This was the fifth time Jack had him adjust this string alone.  That didn’t count the multiple corrections on the other 12 strings Mac had hung to create his elaborate light show, all configured by him to flash in concert with a custom playlist.

“You know they sell kits,” Jack said.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Mac asked.  “I can build my own designs and own playlist just as easily.”

So, here they were, Mac up on a ladder hanging lights while Jack stood on the ground sipping Mac’s roommate Wilt Bozer’s special peppermint hot chocolate and “helped”.  “Why don’t you come up here and do it?” Mac snapped.

Jack took a sip of hot chocolate and smacked his lips.  Mac tried not to stare too hard at those lips glistening with moisture and imagine what it would be like to kiss them.  “Nah, that’s your job.  Besides, I wouldn’t know where to put them.”

That just irritated Mac more, driving all thoughts of kissing Jack out of his mind.  “You could at least help.”

Jack took another sip of his drink.  “I am helping.”

“How are you helping?” Mac demanded.  It was a good thing he liked Jack so much.  Otherwise, Mac might punch him.  “You’re just standing there criticizing me.”

“I’m supervising,” Jack said.  He pointed a few feet to Mac’s right.  “You might want to put another hook over there.  You’re sagging.”

Grumbling, Mac reached for the offending strand.  It was just out of reach, so he leaned over further, arm extended as far as possible, hand grasping for the elusive lights.  He overbalanced and tumbled off the ladder.

Mac wouldn’t say his life flashed before his eyes, but he did have to fight rising panic during the few seconds he fell.  He was at the top of a 16’ ladder, and that kind of fall wasn’t anything to sneeze at.  He’d be lucky if he didn’t break any bones.  Mac closed his eyes and forced his body to relax.

Something stopped him before he hit the ground.  Surprised, Mac opened his eyes to find himself cradled in Jack’s arms.  Jack staggered under Mac’s weight, but stayed on his feet.  “Whoa, careful there, buddy.”

Mac’s heart was pounding, and his breathing was way too fast.  He wasn’t sure if it was the adrenalin coursing through his body or his proximity to the man he was undeniably attracted to.  This close, he could see Jack’s deep brown eyes, full of concern, and feel the other man’s strong arms holding him to Jack’s chest.  Those lips Mac had fantasized about just moments ago were just inches from Mac’s face.  Mac was sure if he leaned in just a little he could taste the peppermint and chocolate on Jack’s tongue.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

Mac abruptly came back to himself.  “Oh, yeah, I’m fine, thanks to you.”

“You sure?” Jack asked, worry clear in his voice.  “You zoned out there for a minute.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”  There was a pause, during which Jack made no move to put Mac down.  “You can put me down now,” Mac said.

It was Jack’s turn to come back to himself.  Mac wondered fleetingly if the soldier was thinking about kissing _him_.  Unlikely.  Mac was 99% sure Jack, with his string of women across several continents, was very, very straight.  “Huh?  Oh, yeah, right.”  Jack carefully lowered his partner to the ground.  Their bodies slid against each other, and Mac couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if they were naked, skin sliding against skin.  He felt himself starting to harden.  Hopefully, Jack wouldn’t notice.

Mac’s feet hit the ground, and he righted himself.  He was standing chest to chest with Jack, almost touching.  Heat radiated from the older man.  Mac wanted to step forward and envelop himself in the warmth.

“Maybe you should take a break,” Jack suggested.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Mac agreed.  He made no move to step back, and neither did Jack.  They just stood there, looking at each other, the tension thick between them.  Mac leaned in just a little, wondering if he dared lean closer.

Jack licked his lips, and Mac stared, enraptured, as the pink tongue flicked out and back in.  The blond leaned in closer.  Jack didn’t flinch.  Mac noticed the brunet’s face was flushed, and his pupils were blown wide.  Mac moved a hair further.  Their lips were almost touching.  Jack’s breath ghosted across Mac’s lips.  “Tell me if you don’t want this,” Mac said as he closed the distance between them.

Jack didn’t answer.  He just put his arms around Mac and drew him closer.  Mac was fully hard now, and his erection brushed against Jack’s answering hardness, drawing a moan from the other man that Mac eagerly swallowed.

Jack tasted as good as Mac imagined.  The taste of the hot chocolate was sweet on Mac’s tongue, and Mac chased the flavor into Jack’s mouth, twining their tongues together in a filthy dance.  It was Mac’s turn to moan as Jack broke the kiss and kissed down the line of Mac’s throat, sucking a mark where Mac’s neck met his body, just below the collar of Mac’s shirt.  Lust clouded Mac’s brain, but he retained just enough awareness to know they had to stop before Bozer caught them.  He tried to grip Jack’s hair and pull him off, but the strands were too short.  “Jack, stop,” he gasped.

Jack licked the sensitive spot behind Mac’s ear.  “You don’t really want that, do you?” Jack said into the blond’s ear, voice low and sultry.

“No, but. . .” Mac’s train of thought was derailed as Jack captured his lips again in a hungry kiss, pressing their mouths together like the older man wanted to devour his partner.  Mac couldn’t remember why this was a bad idea.

“Hey, guys, you done yet?  I want to get started on the tree.”

Bozer’s voice broke the spell, and the two men reluctantly pulled apart.  Bozer came into view.  It took one look for him to guess what had happened.  “Oh, sorry.  Didn’t mean to interrupt.”  He backed away, hastily.  “You guys just go back to, you know.  Don’t mind me.  I’m leaving.  See?  This is me, leaving.”

“It’s okay, Boze,” Mac said, hoping he didn’t look or sound as wrecked as he felt.  Given that Jack was still holding him, face buried in Mac’s neck, Mac was pretty sure he did.  “We were done, anyway.”

“No we weren’t,” Jack muttered into Mac’s shoulder.

Mac swatted at him, affectionately.  “Don’t worry, we can pick up where we left off later,” he murmured into Jack’s ear.

Jack perked up at that.  “Promise?”

“Promise,” Mac assured him.

Jack stepped away from Mac and rubbed his hands together.  “What are we waiting for?  We’ve got a tree to decorate.”

“I think there’s mistletoe, too,” Mac added.

Jack’s eyes lit up.  “We’ll just have to put it to good use.”

“Oh, no, no, no,” Bozer said.  “You two are not going at it under my roof.”

“It’s my roof, too,” Mac pointed out.

“Okay, fine.  Just, wait until I’m asleep or something.  I don’t want to know.”

“Deal,” Mac said.  “Now, let me tell you what I have planned for the tree. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys. The end. Use your imaginations. To picture the tree, of course. ;)


End file.
